


Flight Attendant, Prepare for Take-Off

by orphan_account



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, repost from old account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story is part of the LLF Comment Project (including the LLF Comment Builder), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:Short commentsLong commentsQuestions“<3” as extra kudosReader-reader interactionThis author replies to comments.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Flight Attendant, Prepare for Take-Off

He Tian owns five airplanes.  
  


He says this through a smirk against the back of Mo's neck, fucking him between the 747's toilet and the door to the shoebox lavatory.  
  


Time has stopped operating as a mode of calming Mo down. Calm or any notion of it disappears as liquid cum drips in viscous multitudes down his slit.  
  
Opening him further with three fingers, stroking the prostate edging Mo closer to a euphoric death, He Tian says, "I need to fuck you in the cockpit."  
  


Until that point, Mo's gone along with the whole farce of them fucking in He Tian's private jet's lavatory. With the assurance at the back of his mind that a pilot can fly them to his boyfriend's family's compound easy, he's been game for the ride.  
  


Except his pilot's rubbing his cock against Mo's slit, wet and burning with a heat Mo cannot hope to ignore.  
  


"He Tian," he says, scowling, "are we on autopilot?"  
  


Clucking, He Tian spreads him wider, edging his slick fist through Mo's slit. Expanding inside him, flexing long fingers to their full length, he grinds Mo into the tubular plastic wall of the lavatory, slathering the whole of his body into each rhythmic jerk. Quivering, Mo moans through his teeth, shuddering into a flutter of quaking limbs as he staggers on weakening knees.  
  


"If we crash," He Tian says, sluicing his tongue down the velvet inner rim of his ear, "I'm fucking you until I die."  
  


What a way to bid the world farewell, a death befitting the recent boyfriend of a mafia brat. Mo doesn't for sure believe He Tian affiliates himself with every member entrenched in the family business. If by chance that asshole he once saw in line at school has anything to do with that mess, though, well, this requires some interrogation.  
  


"Who _are_ you, He Tian? You better tell me the truth."  
  


_Mother of God_. Sliding his dripping hand down and out of Mo's slit, He Tian enters him in one calculated motion, grunting with a nipping agitation at the effort that jumps in Mo's skin. His length thickening in the tightening warmth of Mo's opening, He Tian fucks him with an intent to dismantle first the lavatory walls, the surroundings of the jet and with them the boundaries of sky and earth.

Hissing out a moan through gritted teeth, he says, "You think I can lie to you now?"  
  


Mo knows that voice, that placating precursor to violence. Violent deeds meet violent ends. Violence begets violence. No amount of pretending persuades him he doesn't need it bad, their play to which they know each other's lines verbatim.  
  


He Tian curls his long fingers around Mo's neck, tilting his head so far back that for a moment he blacks out. Serrating the pale pink hues of Mo's neck with bleached white teeth, he bites down hard enough to sever veins, snag on tissue. Reaching up under Mo's crinkled white shirt, he twists one nipple between the smooth pads of two long fingers, hot laughter steaming from his mouth in liquid vapors.  
  


"I hope and pray that you don't meet my family today, Mo Guan Shan."

Perspiring, his dark hair slackening down his forehead under droplets of moisture, He Tian's ever watchful eyes betray brutal machinations of desire. "They are all of them far worse than I."  
  


Mo hopes to the soul of his father miles away that He Tian does not see his eyes travel first to his length, then back up to his mouth.  
  


Too late. Even during those brief interludes when they're separated by all of the girls who long to usurp Mo's place, He Tian's eyes traverse the slumping contours of his body with a reflexive avarice that gnaws at the equilibrium of all around them. Sometimes Mo thinks the girls must understand what goes on between them but keep their faith strong. Oh that he had such hope.  
  


"Suck me off, Mo Guan Shan."  
  


Combing his hand through the softened tufts of pale red hair at the back of his head, He Tian guides him down with one arm, situating Mo's body into a tight crouch. Turning on his heels, Mo attempts to quell the shaking from his hands, the growling of his bowels. Stifling a cough, he rubs his hands down his arms.  
  


"You have no need to fear me."

Smiling down at him, He Tian fingers the tarnished black cross lining his sweating swanlike neck. _Why in fuck's name does he wear that even if he doesn't believe in God?_

Flicking his dark swath of bangs from his thick dark lashes, he says, "Remember how I ate you out? Pretend that you're me blowing you."  
  


Pretending to assume the identiy of his boyfriend, even for something like giving him a blowjob, means an early eternity in a coffin; of this Mo has no doubt.  
  


"Fucking fill me already," he says, soothing He Tian's livid red length in his hands. Teasing the head, smoothing his fingers along the tense ridges of tenting muscle, he takes a deep breath before inhaling the length of him through his mouth.  
  
It's jarring, freakishly uncomfortable, and for a moment Mo forgets whether he had enough water to drink. This must have been why He Tian continuously asked catering to replenish their beverages. He'd planned this, the self-serving asshole. Grateful for an as yet not overstimulated mind, Mo settles on his most assured form of revenge.

He curls his tongue in a manner akin to an overeager trickster forming a flower shape. Flattening the muscle, he stills his movement on the roof of his mouth, covering his top row of teeth as he inches his head up and down. Air squeezes through his cheeks, suctioned against his sharpening cheekbones as his tongue lolls down the gargantuan slope. Tasting beads of cum leaking from the head as they evaporate, Mo allows himself a choked chuckle before He Tian scrapes his hand through his scalp.  
  


"You stop, we crash, hm? Keep going."

Obeying, though not without a fair amount of cursing, Mo's head bobs up and down He Tian's vivid length. Obscene slurps of cum, amplified in the roar of the plane's whirring motors, restore something of the quiet in Mo's head.

Moaning through clenched teeth, He Tian claws his nails through Mo's hair as his tongue quickens its ascent up the meandering girth of his cock. _Mother of God, he's big._  
  


"Swallow my cum, Mo Guan Shan. Spill my need all over yourself. I want to see it all."

He cums in unrelenting, surging rapids, as if for hours he had withheld them from showering Mo in want. His eyes bulging with a pain beyond his threshold, Mo's jaw losens to accommodate the gush of cum painting the panting wet gloss of his lips.  
  


"Ready for the cockpit?"  
  


Smiling, buck naked, He Tian knocks the lavatory door open with the captivating divot of his hipbone.  
  
Springing up on his heels, Mo smirks.

"Motherfucking psycho. I'll race you."

Mo realizes as he's struggling to pace the dark-haired menace that if they die together, he and this moon around whom his life orbits, a keen-eyed moon orbiting a fruitful earth, he'll die happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project (including the LLF Comment Builder), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:  
Short comments  
Long comments  
Questions  
“<3” as extra kudos  
Reader-reader interaction  
This author replies to comments.


End file.
